There is no where I can turn
by ethereal-bohemian-heathen
Summary: A young girl struggles with a life... Insprired by Les Miserables


While I confess its not exactly "fan fic" I did _really_ enjoy writing this and needed somewhere to put it so it can be read by others. Thanks to those who did a review the first time, comments much appreciated. :)

* * *

She sat on the railing, wind blowing her vibrant red hair across her face, sticking to the freshly applied scarlet lipstick. Black nails tapped an impatient rhythm on the cold steel. Still as a statue she waited in the night, on the bridge above the rushing river, its water was high in flood because of recent rain in the mountains west of the city. The girl looked down into the void of darkness below her, it would be so simple, just let go of the railing and all the troubles would end. But her conscience, that tiny voice of reason told her, no that's not the way, not the way to leave the people you love behind. "No one loves me", She told the wind, "and no one cares for my problems. Do I care if I should die, now she goes across the sea. Life with out Cossette....." The words from a musical fill her mind, a character from that story took this way, "he went over and no one noticed". She said quietly.  
  
A tear silently dropped from her mascara-covered eyelash, it rolled down over her cheek, past her nose and the scarlet lips that now held a cigarette. "Damn it", she cursed, fumbling in her bag for a lighter, but none was found. Must have been left in the back of that car, the red Alpha Romeo, with the businessman who was too smart for his own good. He deserved it, the brand across his face caused by the diamond that sat on her ring finger. Light from a street lamp caught the stone and it sparkled. A token of a better time, when life was easy and money came to those who wanted it, not those who needed it like now. She put the cigarette back in the box and pushed it deep into a pocket of her trench coat. The wind threw a strong punch at her as she stood up from the railing. Her leather boots splashed in a puddle near by. Doing up the buttons on the coat, she started down the long road home. Back to the hotel, the cold unheated dark room upstairs above the bar. There she could change and go down ready for the days work. By day, a barmaid, paying the rent by working the tap, and pleasing the punters, by night she walked the bridge waiting for the customers who only can when the sun went down.  
  
But not anymore.

The girl spun around on her heel and ran back to the edge, leaning over the railing reaching for the water, almost reeling it caress her face and body. Just a little further and she would be free. A sharp jerk broke the dream, leaving it shattered on the ground like a broken window. " No, not again. Why can't you let me go!" She screamed to the body in front of her. She collapsed to the ground and curled up like a child, rocking herself, tears flowing freely, the make up washing away.  
"I'm sorry", the voice came from high above, high and beyond reach. " You have to come home now, back to the hospital now. You need your medicine". A young man, her saviour held out a hand to the girl.  
"I don't, why must you always make me go away. I like being out, please don't send me away". The girl began crying again. Recognition returned to her eyes, fear and sorrow rather then hate, came back.  
"But this is not your life Angelina, this is Kristy's life. But come with me and we can send Kristy away, please help me send her away. You don't want Kristy to ruin your life do you Angelina, you are the strong one, send her back, send her away. Fight the temptation to become someone you hate." The man knelt down in front of Angelina, "You know the medicine will save you, we have to get rid of Kristy".  
The look of hatred returned to the girl's eyes.  
"You're not getting rid of me like that. Don't you understand, she may have created, me, but I am dominant, I am powerful, and I am ending this". The girl stood up, turned and sat on the railing, swung her legs over and said. "There is no where I can turn, there is no way to go on", and let go of the railing. She fell into the void below leaving Angelina's husband standing on the bridge in the dark to wonder how his wife could have been two so very different people. But now he would never know, never know how much that story meant to her, never understand her life.


End file.
